With the rapid development of the display technology, the mosaic screen emerges as the times require. The mosaic screen has been widely used in exhibition occasions because it has large scene display effect and can bring immersive visual experience for users.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the mosaic screen comprises a box body 1′, a backlight module 2′ and a plurality of display modules 3′ spliced with each other. The box body 1′ is located at peripheral of the plurality of display modules 3′, for fixing the plurality of display modules 3′. An exhibition object 4′ is placed on the box bottom. The backlight module 2′ is located at four side walls of the box body 1′, for providing light for all display modules 3′. The backlight module 2′ comprises a light source 21′ and a diffuser plate 22′ arranged on the four side walls of the box body F. The light emitted by the light source 21′ irradiates into the whole box body 1 via the diffuser plate 22′, thereby providing light for the whole mosaic screen.
In the process of using the mosaic screen with the above structure, because the center area of the mosaic screen is relatively far from the backlight module, thereby causing the brightness of the center area of the mosaic screen to be relatively low, the uniformity of brightness of the mosaic screen is relatively poor. The uniformity of brightness is a ratio of the minimum brightness and the maximum brightness. The smaller the ratio is, the poorer the uniformity of brightness of the mosaic screen is.